


After You Find Your Real Family

by Oddballme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gon leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You Find Your Real Family

His eyes used to shine like sunlight in the morning. I don't see them anymore. He was the first person who I ever hugged with love. I don't hug anyone anymore. Now that He found his family I'm not needed anymore.


End file.
